


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by Honey_Malt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Clara can see the future, Clara is a goddess, Cussing, Fights, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'd honestly be more concerned if there wasn't cussing, Kinda, No Beta, Realistic Minecraft, Temporary Character Death, Violence, and decides everyone is dumb, and snatches tommy, but not a lot, clara justs adopts tommy before anyone else meets him by time travelling, dreampsmp, got around to writing it now that its out of date, had this idea like a month ago, it's tommy, lots of lore in the first chapter, not a kidnapping fic, thanks to karl for providing easy excuses to make time travel fix it fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Malt/pseuds/Honey_Malt
Summary: Clara has watched the beginning and end of the world. She has watched millions die, and millions live. She has not interfered before.So why does this young boy make her want to step in and protect him?~~~Local Immortal adopts Feral Child, more at ten.
Relationships: Clara and TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	1. Prologue/Lore

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sleep deprived, so obviously I decided to write out an idea that's been on my mind for over a month.
> 
> Obviously.
> 
> Please don't judge, I'll probably edit this when I'm not about to fall asleep.

In the begining, there was, as always, a Creator. The Creator was new to the Universe, as all things are, and he was displeased with it, as all things are. 

The Creator, however, decided that he would make the Universe better. And he did. He harnassed the Code, the base of life, and he did what every Creator does.

He Imagined, and he Built, and he Created.

It was simple at first, creating darkness, then light. The sky, then the clouds and the sun and the moon and the stars. Then, The Creator decided to go further, creating stone and dirt and grass. Soon, there was fire, and water, and plants and trees of great variety. Ores and minerals were created and hidden with The Creator's own two hands. Each creature designed without a purpose other than to exist and bring the Creator joy. He made villagers to enjoy and cherish his Creations. The Creator made the World, and the World was good. 

But the Universe and the Code care not for good or evil. They care only for balance, and every Creator needs a Destroyer. 

~~~ 

The Destroyer saw the World, and he saw The Creator, and he did not see good, but imbalance. Imperfection. A wrong that needed to be righted. 

There is no Creation without Destruction, afterall. 

~~~ 

The new and violent mobs suprised The Creator. Creatures of fire and explosion, undead being roaming the earth, villagers attacking their own kind, gone mad with power and magic. It did not happen overnight, but it happened quickly enough that, by the time The Creator realized what was happening, he could do nothing to stop it, no matter how he tried. He created iron golems to protect the villages, and he set out to find a solution. 

The Creator needed help. So he did what he does best. 

He Created. 

~~~ 

The Nether was created first. It was nothing more than a vast expanse of netherrack and lava pools, offered to The Destroyer for peace, something for his creatures to roam through without disturbing the Creators first World. And for a time, it worked. 

~~~ 

He made the Player next, a man named Steve, charged with protecting the Overworld as the Creator continued working. And for a time, this worked. 

~~~ 

The Player named Alex was made to watch over the Nether, keep intel on The Destroyer, and make sure the Nether and the Overworld did not interact. 

This did not work. 

This is what destroyed the fragile peace that the Nether had provided. 

~~~ 

The End and the Player Clara were created before The Creator realized the peace was broken, a safe space for the Creator to work and a Player to keep an eye on everything happening and to keep contact with Alex and Steve. 

The exact place The Destroyer attacked, leaving nothing but floating masses of yellow rock and a wicked beast guarded by crystals as a mark of war. 

The Creator could no longer deny the nature of The Destroyer. 

~~~ 

The war was brutal. Land was destroyed, lifes were lost, and yet there seemed to be a stalemate. 

Then, the Players got involved. 

The three Original Players, fighting a god for their Creator. 

They never stood a chance. 

~~~ 

Alex died first, at the Destroyers hand. He saw her as a personal attack, sent to watch over something that was his, the thing that broke the peace. 

Steve fell next, overwhelmed by the sheer destruction and number of mobs, joining his sister in the afterlife. 

Clara did not fall. Not because she ran or because she was the strongest, but because the Creator saved her, and the Creator gave his life for her. 

Afterall, only a god can kill another god. 

~~~ 

The war ended with no winner. The two tasked with keeping balance destroyed everything, leaving nothing but a lonely Player and a broken world. 

If the Universe was mercifull, it would allow the world to die, and start anew with another Creator, and another Destroyer. But the Universe is not merciful, and the Code must keep the balance. 

The magic contained inside the two gods was plentiful, practically neverending, and all that energy must go somewhere. The Universe took some of it back, of course, for everything goes back to the Universe at some point, but the Code has no need for magic, and decided instead to try again with a being that knew the consequences of imbalance. 

And so the first Watcher was created. Clara, the woman who has seen the beginning and end of the world. Tasked to watch, not create, not destroy, but to watch and keep the balance. She was not alone or course. The Universe created the In Between and the Void to assist her. And Clara fulfilled her duty as a Watcher. She stepped in when needed, and let the World figure out the rest. She watched just as she was supposed to. She watched as Players began to once more roam the world. She watched as they harnessed magic and created their own worlds. She watched as wars were waged and as trust was broken. 

She watched, for there was nothing else she could do, no matter how lonely she got. 

She watched. 

And she watched 

And she watched 

And then she could not watch any more, as she saw a young boy fight a war that never should have involved him, and watched him get betrayed and fucked over too many times for someone so trusting and loyal, and she could not see him take his final life. 

Because for the first time since the war so many millenia ago, Clara refused to watch. She stormed to In Between, and she pushed herself into the past despite the protests of the Universe and the Code because she could watch no longer.


	2. Clara and Tommy meet! Yay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara finds Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing dialouge, but let me know if I made any mistakes and enjoy. 
> 
> (Normally I'd add a smiley face but in this fandom I feel like that would be a bad idea)

The In Between does not try to stop her, despite the protests of the Code. The In Between knows the importance of knowing when to step in, to recognize when things have gone too far. 

Clara should have realized things had gone too far centuries before now, but she hadn't, but now it was too late for her to fix it.

It was not too late for her to save TommyInnit, however.

TommyInnit, the loud boy that reminded her so much of herself back when she was a Player, the kid that had heard her disk and had recognized it as hers. The boy who had watched the sunset with her while listening to the music of her fallen family, who had been so convinced that she was a hallucination that he ignored her pleas and warnings.

The child that had jumped off a pillar and missed the water completely.

~~~

Clara finds the right passageway eventually. It is not perfect; ideally, she would go back to the moment Tommy's parent had sent him off and swept him up to her private world, but the In Between has no concept of time, and if she stayed much longer, she could be stuck, and unable to save Tommy. She'd rather try to help a traumitized kid than let him die again. So she enters the world Tommy's parents had left him in, nearly a year after he had been abandoned.

She enters 2b2t.

~~~

The world is a mess. Of course, it's supposed to be like that as an anarchy server, but still. It makes it much harder to find landmarks, which makes it much harder to finds Tommy. It's honestly a wonder that he manages to survive for nearly four years before finding a way off the hell server, but Clara is not here to admire Tommy's survival. She is here to find a lost seven year old boy who desperatly needs someone to looks after him. 

She hopes she can be that someone, or at the very least find someone for him. 

But TommyInnit did not survive 2b2t with his sanity (mostly) intact by being easy to find. Death and respawning hurts, even on a server with unlimited respawns, and though the people on 2b2t are able to stomach the pain, a seven year old can not.

At least, not yet.

So he hides, and steals, and runs.

But Clara knows how to harness the Code, how to keep it from controlling her, how to use it to find someone. Hackers are common on anarchy servers; it is very unlikely that someone would get far without them. So Clara hacks, and asks people in chat where to find a kid named TommyInnit, and offers valuables to anyone with information.

It still takes her almost three weeks.

But Clara is nothing if not patient, and she would not have given up even if it took her the three years that Tommy had remaining on 2b2t.

~~~

She finds him in a wasteland that was slightly less ruined than the rest of the server. The towering spikes that had been leftover from the destruction made it hard to see far. The destruction had not reached bedrock level yet, though it was close, and it was easy to see why someone who needed a break would hide out here. 

The nametag that had not yet been hidden had also been a good hint as to where Tommy was. The kid hadn't noticed her yet, and hopefully wouldn't until she was closer.

But neither her nor Tommy's luck was great, and the kid turned around just as she got close enough to see him.

He did not look good. His clothes were torn, eyebags heavy, and he was covered in ash and dust. They both froze upon him seeing her.

Perhaps Clara should have had a better plan than simply grabbing Tommy and getting him the fuck away from the hell server. (Although, to be fair, she hadn't talked to anyone in a really long time)

Tommy's voice broke Clara out of her thoughts.

"Who the fuck are you?" 

Oh fuck. She really should have planned what she was going to say.

"I- um, I'm Clara? You're- you're Tommy, right?"

His eyes widened, grip on the sword she hadn't noticed before tightening. "How do you know my name?"

Clara suppressed the urge to scream. "I've- this is going to sound weird, but I've been looking for you? God, that sounded bad. You- you're, uh, seven, right? Listen, I've been trying to find you so I can get you off this hell server. Maybe to the Hub or Hypixel? I don't really know yet, but-"

A sword clatters to the floor, and Clara stops her very awkward and rather embarrasing rant.

"You can get me out of here?"

Clara nods vigourously. "Yeah, totally. Just tell me where you want to go, and I can probably get you there."

Tommy grins, wide and hopeful. "So you can help me get back to my parents!"

Clara's heart shatters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta say, I love writing lore and making backstories.
> 
> Next chapter will probably be out soon, because oh boy have I got plans.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls let me know if I made any mistakes. I'll probably post a chapter by the end of the week because I have a lot of ideas for this and I finally got over the writers block I've had the past few weeks. The rest of this probably won't be as abstract. 
> 
> Also, Tommy will actually be in the next chapter, so thats cool. 
> 
> And if anyone has a better title for this I'd be open to suggestions cause I cannot name things


End file.
